Generally, vehicles with a cargo box are used to move large items; however, people have begun covering the cargo boxes to use the cargo boxes to store items. Items stored within the cargo box are susceptible to movement within the cargo box as the vehicle is in transit. Various storage containers have been developed in an attempt to maintain organization of the items and prevent the items from moving around during transit.
In some instances, storage systems rest on the cargo box floor. Use of these types of storage systems precludes large cargo, such as drywall or plywood, from extending over the full area of the cargo box. Other storage systems are mounted so that a portion of the storage system rests on a top surface of the cargo box walls. In some instances, storage systems are mounted along a cargo box sidewall. Use of these types of storage systems precludes equal access to the storage container from either side of the cargo box.
Examples of cargo box storage systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,729,514; 5,924,615; 5,893,599; 5,588,631; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0279099 A1 and 2006/0244279 A1 the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be desirable to have a storage system configured to mount to the forward cargo box wall, below the plane defined by the top surface of the cargo box walls, or both. It would be desirable if the storage system suspended the cargo above the cargo box floor. What is needed is a storage system that can adjust to accommodate variations in spacing between the storage system and the cargo box wall. It would be desirable to have a storage system that includes one or more tie downs that act as a sway brace.